


Prettyboy

by FrogFacey



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Can the author do a sexy?, M/M, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogFacey/pseuds/FrogFacey
Summary: A really short, self-indulgent Frerard in which I really test my ability to write something vaguely "smexy" at 12 at night on low battery.Help me.





	Prettyboy

“Frankly, I don’t give a shit.” Gerard grinned at the bathroom mirror, he could see Frank standing behind him, staring at him.

“Call me pretty boy.” he said leaning forward, running his hands through his hair, liking the way it fell back over his forehead in thin, wispy lines.

Frank apparently liked it too because he took a step into the bathroom, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Gerard smirked and stood up straight, moving his eyes to fix on Frank’s reflection, “Don’t think I didn’t hear you. I know what you were talking about.”

He watched Frank’s eyes widen with a sudden realisation.

“Call me pretty boy.” he said again, finally turning to look at Frank. The real Frank, without the smudges and the cracks from when Mikey got too angry and threw a shampoo bottle at the wall.

“I didn’t mean to-” Frank said quietly, but trailed off completely when he saw Gerard advance towards him, that same, dangerous smirk still very much there.

“Call me a pansy if you really want to.” Gerard said again, his eyes darkening as he saw Frank take a worried step back, “At least I’m not as fucking delicate.”

Frank raised his hands in what was meant to look like a surrender, “Gerard, I didn’t mean it.”

“Oh, I’m aware.” Gerard said, raising an eyebrow, “It’s just fun to watch you squirm.”

Frank didn’t have a reply, but he kept backing away from Gerard, he should be really fucking thankful that there was nothing that could trip him.

Gerard chuckled, watching as Frank’s legs hit his bed. He turned his head to the side, pausing for a moment before reaching out, resting his fingertips on Frank’s chest. 

“Looks like someone’s run out of room.”

“Gerard.” Frank sounded like he wanted to protest, but his current state was making it quite hard. 

Gerard’s smirk spread into a wide, satisfied smile. Slowly, Gerard brought his lips closer to Frank’s ear, enjoying the shiver it drew out of him.

“Gerard, it was a fucking joke.” 

Gerard just pushed him, hard. 

Frank fell onto the bed, his eyes were wide and and his hands were frantic and panicky. Before he could mutter a Frank-like “What The fuck?”, Gerard was on top of him.

He didn’t dare do something like straddle him, that would be too nice. Gerard’s goal was to _tease_ him, to make him sorry.

Gerard sat next to him, his hand firm on his chest, “You’re not going to say it” he said absentmindedly as he trailed his hand up, “Because that’s just not what you do.”

Frank shivered again as Gerard dragged his nails gently up his neck.

“But I can fucking break you.”

He grabbed Frank’s chin and forced him to look at him, moving his head closer so that he could feel Frank’s sharp breaths on his lips.

“Even if it takes all night.”

Gerard kissed him. 

It was messy and the gloss on Gerard’s lips got all over Frank but he didn’t care, he didn’t fucking care.

Frank pulled away, breath heavy and eyes wide.

Gerard smirked again, moving to straddle him, it was more comfortable that way anyway.

“Tell me I’m a pretty boy.” He said lowly as he moved so his teeth grazed Frank’s ear.

Gerard pinned Frank’s wrists above his head, making him twist and wriggle in protest.

“I’m the prettiest fucking boy you’ve ever seen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have not proof-read this and am just going off blind faith that my writing is comprehensible when I'm half asleep.


End file.
